Tavern Maid
by writerR
Summary: Festival time! As they enter the port city how many people will Katherine meet she once knew. There's still the matter of the man in the mask...rnR&R, don't judge this chapter by the crapy summary! Hurry and R&R!
1. Leaving behind an unwanted home

She waited down by the waterfront, listening. She had found it easier in the past months to come here alone. Away from the cares of the small town. Away from the crowds. Away from the cares and burdens. She sat there day after day wondering if she would ever be able to get out of this desolate place.

Ever since she had arrived here she'd regretted every single minute. Sure she had a job at the only and best tavern, but all that had gotten her were death notes on the door and none of the girls her age would talk to her unless they worked at the tavern. She was alone in a world as desolate as Mordor. As desolate as the Shire. Almost as desolate as Amanairth. And yet Amanairth was not as desolate.

She looked at the fast fading sun and knew she had to go back. She would have given all that had been saved to get out of here. To be free from all of the cares and sorrows she had now, but would they ever go away?

Walking back to the tavern she shook those thought from her head. She would have to deal with them later.

"Hurry up girl! Tis almost time to open!"

She heard a few of the other girls laugh as she walked in, yet heeded them not. Taking up the broom she started sweeping the floor. When all was done and ready she donned her apron and waited. Even though the tavern would not open for another half hour Orton made sure it was clean. All the other barmaids waited close to the door looking out for their regulars. After she was finished she leaned on the far wall from the door.

"Look here he comes! I knew those wern't rumors!" Anoyln spoke, obiously excited.

"You mean that is Rhys?" Elonwy said. "He is so handsome."

"Now now girls," Pat said. "Make way maybe our little Kat will want a look."

Out of all three of them Pat was the worst. She made Katherine's life miserable. She found it humorous that Kat had lost HER memory and her only possessions were two rings.

"I have no mind for men, so take your time," Kat said. 'Rhys,' she thought. 'That name sounds famalier.' "You might even get close enough to serve him."

That shut them up fast. Before any of them could speak, however, Orton came in.

"Well ladies it's opening time!"

As he opened the door Pat gave me her best dirty look. Seeing it Kat merely smiled and waved. Then things got busy.

Around ten a cloaked and hooded figure walked in. Katherine knew she would have to take serve him because none of the others would. They feared anyone who wore a hood, and they all dispised rangers.

'That is akward seeing how their own king was one.'

"Good evening sir what can I get you."

Kat loved the rangers, she spent time studying what they did and how they reacted to things.

"A pint of you best ale and some bread."

"I'll be just a moment."

All he did was nod. Turning she went over to the counter where Orton was and told him about the bread. As he was getting it she filled a pint full of our best ale. Putting it on a tray she noticed that Orton had already placed the bread, carefully balancing it Kat took it over to the stranger. Setting it before him he spoke.

"Girl," He spoke. It startled her a little. Not noticing he went on, "do you know of a girl whose name is Katherine?"

Kat shook a little, so he wouldn't notice she covered it with picking the tray back up.

"Aye sir, I know her."

"Could you tell me where she stays?"

She forze. 'Who is this man to ask of me?!'

"She stays at the inn just down the road."

He remained silent so Kat started to move away.

"I'm told she works here. I was hoping to meet her tonight."

"I'm sorry tonight is her night off." Kat lied and turning walked away not noticing the smile on his mouth or his silent words.

"Is that so..."

As she put the tray up she noticed Pat close by, smiling.. Not noticing Kat went into the kitchen to see if the cooks needed any help.

'One weird customer is enough for tonight.' She thought.

Upon reaching her room back at the inn she realized the door was open and someone was sitting in the only chair at the only table in the small room, smoking a pipe.

"Good evening mistress."

The voice startled her.

"Who are you?"

He shifted his position. He made her extremely uneasy.

"Do you not remember?" He asked. He drew in a deep bout form his pipe. Letting it out he continued, "I was at that tavern not more than a few hours ago."

"You...were the..."

"Yes."

"You were looking for Katherine I am not her."

"Indeed," He spoke directly after Kat had finished. "When you were picking up the tray I noticed that tear shaped ring on your finger. It belongs to Katherine as well as the gold on the chain around you neck." He paused to see her reaction.

She hid her surprise very well.

'Thank you Pat.' she thought to myself. 'I'm going to hit her the next time I see her!'

Indeed if it hadn't been for Pat Katherine wouldn't be able to hide half her feelings.

"Tell me where she is." He spoke harshly.

"I will tell you nothing of her until I have your name," Kat spoke with the same harshness he had given her. He appeared surprised.

"Well," he started. "I've never known a woman to use that tone with me in my entire life." He paused. "Except one."

"Then apparently you haven't met that many women."

He seemed so shocked by this that for a while he was silent.

"Well mistress you have a sharp tounge..."

"I've a sharper wit to match."

"Indeed." Taking off his hood he stated, " My name is Rhys Silver."

Katherine was startled into silence by his remark. She had just spoken back to the King of Amanairth. Instently she sank to her knees.

"Come good lady," He came over and, holding her shoulders, brought Kat up to her feet. "Do you know where I can find Katherine?"

"I am she My Lord."

She did not see his face for she dared not look into his eyes.

"You are Katherine," He started a bit startled. "Then I must tell you are one of the hardest people I have ever had to find."

At these words she looked up. His eyes were full of kindness and caring.

"You are Katherine Silver. My sister."

Kat was too shocked to speak. Almost as soon as the words left his lips memories came flowing into her mind. Her parents kind and wise, her brother stern at times, yet light hearted, and there was another she remembered...a man...tall and regal...they stopped. Her head was spinning. She swayed forward and he caught her in his arms. She stayed there leaning her head against his chest.

"Rhys I remember now...not all...but...there was a great mask..." She trailed off.

"Shh," He spoke quietly.

"I've been so very lost." Kat spoke quietly.

In spite of herself she started crying. He held her until she stopped.

"Come we must leave this place tonight."

"Why," she started. "You've only just arrived and..."

"I haven't been the only one looking for you."

At these words a shiver ran up her spine. She pulled apart from her newly found brother, and started going about the room gathering the few belongings she had and stashing them in a bag. After all had been packed he led her out the door and down the back stairs.

"Apparently we are just in time," he muttered to himself. "Look." He told her pointing to the front of door.

Looking she saw three men hooded in red walk in. They went up to the keeper of the inn, Berlantheo.

"Oh," Kat whispered. "I hope he dosen't get hurt."

Rhys pulled her back under the stair well just as one of the three came to walk up the stairs. As soon as he passed overhead Rhys took something out of his pack.

"Here," he gave her some black material. "Put this on, it is a spare."

Putting it on Katherine followed him through the back door and out into the stables.

"You must ride in front of me until we reach Minas Tirith."

"I won't mind," she said back. "As long as we get out of this town I could care less where we go or how far I have to go riding in front."

He laughed. She stared at him in the dark. His laughing started her off.

"Come on I'll give you a leg up."

Once she was on the horse they heard a commotion out by the inn.

Both our laughing stopped short. The three men had realized Katherine was no longer a member of the inn. Swiftly Rhys sprang behind her and spurring the horse they left the stables at a fast gallop. As they had exited the stables, however, Rhys had let the three men's horses out of their stalls and they were following him out of the small town. Katherine felt free, as though a burdan had been lifted.

They rode all through the night not stopping till the sun dawned. When they did stop to Katherine's surprise, they were under the mountains.

"How..."

"That small town is only fifty miles from the city." Looking around he led the horse over to a small crevice in the stone, yet in there was a small two room house.

"We will stay here for an hour at dusk we set off for Minas Tirith, with luck on our side we should reach the city by tommorow morning."

When he opened the door into the small house Kat nearly gagged on the dust hanging in the air. As they walked into the dust Rhys opened one of the windows. As the breeze came in it blew the dust around Katherine sneezed.

"A bit dusty?"

She looked over at her brother, he had a sly smirk on his face. Putting her hands behind her back Kat scooped up a bit of the dust. Walking over to him she gently blew it into his face, smiling. As he inhaled it she stepped back knowing what would come. And as if on cue he sneezed.

"A bit dusty?" She asked scarcasticly.

Putting on his best fake smile he stepped forward, scooped up a handful of dust and started walking toward her.

"No..." she started, backing away another memory flashed in her mind. "Rhys don't you dare..."

Turning she went into the extra room and quickly put the bed between them. With a grin he jumped across the bed and smeared the front of her cloak, actually it was his. She grabbed some off the cloak and smeared it on him. This went back and forth until they heard the sound of riders just outside.

"Stay here."

Nodding Kat silently went and hid behind the door brushing the dust off. Standing there she could hear everything outside, including who Rhys was talking to.

"Who's in there?"

Apparently Rhys didn't trust the voice for he called out what she recognized as elvish. In return to his call someone shouted back in the common tounge.

"Rhys is that you?"

"Aragorn?"

She heard the sound of someone entering the main room.

Through the small gap between the door and wall she made out Rhys and Aragorn. His name sounded famalliar too.

"It is good to see you."

"We heard you were in the Eumil." He spoke. Then, "did you find who you were looking for?"

Kat saw him nod toward...where she was. Gulping back shock she remained quiet.

"I did. We are resting here. We are heading for Minas Tirith."

At this they both went outside and Kat silently closed the door as best as she could then went and sat on the bed. With out warning weariness overcame her and she fell into a fitful sleep.

When she woke it was to shouts and steel on steel. Running into the main room she saw the door shut with someone guarding it on the inside. He looked up as she came in.

"Milady I have orders from your brother to make suer you stay in the back room."

"What's going on out there?"

"Please Milady..."

"Oh alright..."she muttered.

Going back into the room she closed the door. Looking around she saw the bed, a stool, a small stand, and a...perfect. Picking up the small, dull, knife she went and stood behind the door, waiting. she heard the commotion coming inside and the man fighting, then heard a few others come in and then the closing of the door. All she could do was stand there and wait. After a while she heard someone knock on the door.

'Must all men believe we women are always helpless and defenseless?' Kat pondered.

The door began to open slowly. Seeing someone peer in she held her breath. They were hooded so she could not see their face. Abandoneing the knife she silently went up behind him grabbed the stool and smached it across the back of his head. The stool broke on his head and fell to pieces as he fell onto the bed, unconscience.

Curious as to how he was Kat walked over to him and rolling him over to his back she gently pulled back his hood. She could have kicked herself. It was Rhys. Just then someone grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.  
  
It was Aragorn!

"Where is..."

He looked over at the bed.

"I thought he was someone else..."

She broke off seeing him stir. Slowly he sat up rubbing the back of his head. Seeing this she hid her smile.

"What hit me?"

Kat looked over at Aragorn who was also trying to hide a smile.

He looked to her, as did Rhys.

"A stool."

"Who..."

He trailed off as Kat bowed her head.

"Come," Aragorn said breaking the silence. "Let us make haste to the mountains. It is no longer safe here."

Nodding she turned and went into the main room Aragorn right behind her. Drawing the hood she smiled. As they walked out into the daylight she saw others whom she did not know. After Rhys came out there were puzzeled expressions on many of their faces. Nodding to Rhys he led her over to a horse and she easily got on. When all were mounted Aragorn led the way up a path to the mountain. Katherine stayed to the back with Rhys with others still behind them. Kat felt odd traveling with these men.

'Then again I have good reason to,' she thought. 'One woman among so many men. This was NOT...what's the word...'

Her thoughts were broken by Rhys whispering something to her.

"Katherine do you remember the city?"

She looked over at him startled. Putting his words to thought she pondered over them.

"No." She said shaking her head.

Kat wish she did, despereatly, but she just couldn't.

That night as they were setting up camp Katherine had a very odd feeling that something not right. Thinking it only a feeling she dismissed it. Moving over to where Rhys was she started voicing her thoughts when there was a piercing whistling noise. Instently the camp fell quiet. Rhys went and put out the fire so they weren't too obvieous. Kat went over to where her bedroll was and removed the dagger that she carried. Rhys, who had been right behind her, gave Kat a shocked expression in the little moonlight they had. Before she could answer it someone else moved up behind him. Kat put the sword underneath her cloak and strapped the scabbord onto her belt.  
  
"Rhys go further into the hills take your sister and see what's coming."

Kat nodded beriefly as did Rhys and they moved off into the night. They traveled in silence until Rhys motioned for her to stop. He moved a bit closer and whispered something to her.

"Where did you get that dagger?"   
Kat merely shrugged.

"I'll do a loop around and meet you back here."

Before he could respond Kat moved off. He had no choice but to stay there and wait. As she moved deeper into the woods Kat turned in a wide circle. She was about a mile from where her brother was and could see the camp and Rhys from where she was. Looking directly below her on a small narrow trail were around two-dozen men with bow, and swords.

"Oh crap... "


	2. Minas Tirith and the Welcome Home

Chapter 2  
  
Leaning down further she saw more coming along the path. She had no other weapons besides the small dagger so she went as silently as she could back to where her brother was. He looked up as she came into view. Before he could a word she pointed to where the men were and whispered. "There are a dozen men over there with more along the trail." He looked over to where she had indicated and his eyes widened. "Wait here, I'll be back." He did not give her any time to argue about what he said. So Kat had to wait there until he came back. So she watched as he made his way down to where the camp was. As Rhys was talking to one of the other scouts Kat glanced back to where the men were hiding. To her dismay she saw them preparing to attack. "Damnit, Rhys look over there," Kat muttered to herself. She looked back to where the men were, and saw them on the farthest edge of the camp. Getting highly annoyed and slightly angry she moved over towards her brother. "Rhys," she whispered. He did not hear her. "Rhys." She moved nearer toward the two talking. "Rh..." Too late. On the far side arrows filled the nmight air. Katherine broke out into a dead run. "Rhys," She moved up beside him. "Here take this" He shoved a bow and quiver into her hands. Not waiting she pulled out an arrow, strung it, and taking aim fired. Not looking to see if she hit anything Kat fired again. When the quiver was empty she dashed back up into the trees and made her way back to where she had been watching earlier. Looking back down at the camp it was in a turmoil. After a while the battle began to dwindle. By the time dawn came Kat could see a bit better. As she made her way down she looked at the various people lying on the ground dead. Making sure she didn't trip on anything, or anyone she entered into the camp. "Katherine." She walked over toward her brother. "Are you..." "I'm fine." A pause. "You?" "Nothing that can't be fixed. Come on." Nodding we went over to the horses and each mounted one. Of the twenty men who had made camp that night only fifteen were left. As we rode through the mountains I held to the back of the line. The only ones behind me were two scouts. The others were up front. 'This is all too confusing.' Kat thought. 'First the inn then the small house and now...last night. What are those men after?' She put her thoughts on hold as they rounded the final turn on the pass. There before her was what she could only assume was Minas Tirith. It was made right out of the mountain. Pure white marble. She gaped for a moment then quickly shut her mouth. 'I hope no one saw that!' As they were nearing the city Rhys came up to her and they entered the city side by side. After the horses had been stabled Rhys led her through the various levels of the city until, going down one alley, they approached a house. As Rhys opened the door he spoke to her for the first time in since their last camp. "Welcome home." 


	3. A warm welcome and a heart filled dinner

As she walked inside her mind was in a whirl of images...the last being of a man in a mask.

'Who is he?' She thought.

After closing the door Katherine walked further into the house. Everything was the way it had been, or what she could remember, when she had last left it. Upon turning into one such room she found the kitchen. Turning into another was a large room with a huge table. As she left the dining room she met Rhys back in the main hall. He was smiling.

"Remember now?"

"Yes,"

"Come on I'll show you to your old room."

Going up the stairs he led her to the far room. Opening the door She saw and remembered the old room. Going over to the opposite door she saw the balacony. Leaning over she saw the vines that still hung there, as if waiting her return. Smiling to herself she pretended to be looking at the city.

"Well, I better get going."

Katherine turned to look at her brother.

"I'm on the next watch." He turned to leave and she followed him out the door and into the hallway. "I'll be back in a few hours so..."

"...try not to destroy the house while your gone." She finished.

He looked at his little sister. The way she wore the serious expression on her face was too comical and he started laughing.

"Do you..."

"...remember the guards, yes. And I will be sure to have _my_ kitchen and dining hall ready for the _countless_ guards you bring in."

He smiled.

"You haven't changed at all."

"What would you do if I had?"

"I would be..."

Before he could finish a loud bell rang somewhere in the city.

"Look now you're going to be late," Kat fake scoulded.

"On the contrary, I'M Captain of the Guard." He stated proudly.

"Yes you are, but your NOT the High Warden, now get moving."

Making sure he was within easy distance of the door he said back.

"Yes mother."

And he quickly left the house and hurriedly went to his post, laughing.

After Rhys had left Kat just stood there pondering how to get her older brother back for the comment. As she pondered she went into the kitchen and without really knowing what she was doing she started mixing tings together and cooking. An hour later she pulled a chicken and cake out of the oven and set them on the table to cool off while she fixed up the rest of the house.

All, or most, of the windows were dirty and the other spare rooms were a mess. So looking around and finding the things she was looking for she started to clean the house. As she was finishing the dining room she glanced at the clock and found out she only had around half an hour before her brother would be home.

Looking thorough all the cabinets she found what she was looking for and immedietly started fixing the table up, even though she knew it would be a diaster before the day was over. Wondering if she cooked enough she went to the back door and, upon opening it, found about five girls listening at the door.

"Who..."Kat trailed off.

"So the rumors that you're back are ture."

Kat looked over at the middle girl who had spoken. She vaguely recognized who she was.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For us yes, it is.

Kat gave them a curious look. Then she realized who these girls were. Other than the fact that they were in love with her brother and his friends they deipised her for...well..._knowing_ them. That's when she remembered what she had done in her spare time.

During the day when there was nothing else to do she would talk to her friends. Of course that meant talking to them on their watch, but since her father was Captain of the Guard then she always knew where he would be so they wouldn't get into any _serious_ trouble. All the other girls her age had thought she had been flirting with them.

'They must still think that.' Kat sighed inwardly.

Glancing back inside at the clock on the wall she had only ten minutes before her brother and a few others would be back. That's when the idea hit her.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

The question shocked the fives girls. Before they could answer Kat continued.

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes bring any dish you like and I'll make sure you see more than just two people tonight. I'll see you then bye."

Not leaving them any place to argue she went inside and shut the door.

* * *

Eloynm looked taken aback as did her four other friends.

"Well we can't refuse an offer like that."

She looked over at Lania. In turn the other three looked at her. She shrugged and each went of to their own house and made a different dish. Expect Eloynm who went to see five more of her close friends.

* * *

After shutting the door Kat glanced back at the clock for the third or fourth time that night. She now had five minutes to get more food and dishes ready.

It was all worth it, because if her plan worked, which it was bound to, she would be the cause for more than one persons happiness.

Just as she set the final plate the bell rang and the door opened. Going out into the main hall she saw at least ten guards excluding her brother in the hallway. She tried hard not to laugh at all the clanking they were making. Finally one of them spotted her. All he could do was stand there shock clearly written on his face. As another turned to ask what he was at he noticed Kat. And soon enough there were ten guards standing looking at the Captain of the Guards sister. At this Kat couldn't contain herself any longer, she burst out laughing.

"If you could only see the expressions on your faces!"

It was then Rhys walked up to his sister.

"By the way did I forget to mention Katherine's back."

The first one that had seen her came forward and caught her up in a great hug.

"Kat! It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Anglers."

Then one by one as they came out of their states of shock they came up and followed Anglers act.

"Now that were all reaquitened we can eat!"

"Not yet," Kat said.

"You made dinner?"

"Yes."

"Finally the sweet taste of Kat's food has been restored to us!" Afton said. "Why can't we start yet?"

"I'm expecting some others for dinner to join us."

As she finished there was a soft knock on the door.

Upon answering it she found ten more people.

Eloynm was hoping to shock Kat when she invited five more people, but Kats expression was anything but shocked.

"Eloynm! Thank you for getting five more people! Now our numbers are even!" She ushered the ten startled girls into the kitchen where they helped set the table with all the food that had been prepared. As soon as it was laid out in came the eleven soldiers.

They stared down at the small feast in front of them, eventually Kat spoke up.

"The longer you stare it the colder it gets, besides," she grinned to herself, "it won't do any tricks if you _do_ keep staring.

That got everyone in the room laughing. So not bothering with who they would sit next to all twenty-two people sat down and began to eat with heart filled conservation.


	4. Hidden Love revealed&Meeting the High Wa...

As the oak clock in the hallway chimed midnight all the house was quiet. If you had been there a few hours before you would have found it loud and filled with laughter. But now as the final chime sounded the only one awake was Katherine, sitting at a small desk in a back room, her light was the moon which shone cresant. It would be full in three days. At midnight in three days would be what Rhys called the "anaversiary" of the great maskarade that was held each year in Belefalas. She was up because when Rhys had told her this an image had formed in her mind's eye of a man in eleborate clothing with a gold mask. For some reason this image kept coming up in her mind. She wouldn't have time during the day to sort out what it all meant because of what would be going on. After the maskarade was over there would be five weddings. Apparently at the dinner her old friends finally got up the courage to ask the ones they truly loved to marry them. After the men had left for the night the ten girls had remained behind to help her claen up all the while thanking her.

While all these thoughts and images were running through her mind she did not notice the time slipping by. Before long it was six in the morning. As she lifted her head from where she had been dozing she jumped up in alarm. She had promised to make breakfesrt! As she jumped up she ran up the staris all too quietly into her bedroom to change. Splashing water over her face, hands, and hair she put on a clean skirt and shirt, then ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. As she was setting the pots on the stove there was a knock at the back door. Calming down she went over to answer it.

"Good morning Katherine."

"Eloynm, it's good to see you, good morning."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, please," She took a side step and Eloynm came into the kitchen.

There was an akward silence as Kat went about her previous task of making the morning's meal.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

'Oh no,' Kat thought. 'She's here to apologize about what she said.'

"I wanted to tell you..."

It was at that moment that Rhys decided to enter the room and Eloynm stopped abruptly surprise and shock clearly wriiten on her face, along with a sort of fear. Rhys did not notice her until he had said good morning to his little sister. He turned to head out the back door when he noticed Eloynm.

"Oh, Eloynm, Good morning."

"Good morning Rhys."

'She always seems uneasy around him.' Kat thought looking between the two. Then she understood. They were in love.

"Why don't you join us for breakfest."

"Thank you."

'They act like strangers around each other.' Kat thought. Smirking to her self she formed a little plan in her head.

As they ate their meal Katherine kept the conservation going. As they were finishing they all got up from the table and went into the main room. That was where Kat announced very clearly.

"I'm going for a little walk, I'll be back later."

Both of them looked at her in shock, but she didn't notice for Kat was already out the door.

They stood there for a few moments in silence until Rhys spoke up.

"I've been wanting a chance to speak with you, alone, but I've never gotten a chance to."

Eloynm looked up at him.

"I've also been wanting ot talk with you."

Without another word said they embraced into a long kiss.

The only one to see it was Kat from where she stood by the window.

'You would think they would go into a back room, but noo they have to do it in front of the entire street!'

She turned around and started walking, where she had no clue.

Her steps led her up to the houses of healing. There were others walking around, yet even if they _weren't_ she would have been up here anyway. The gardens were lovely. The houses were unoccupied so there was no one there and she was free to walk around in silence.

When the bell tolled for the next watch she started for home. Upon going inside she noticed two people sitting at the table.

'Wait a minute...' She thought. 'That looks a lot like...'

"Rhinoa I'm glad that you are finally back!"

As her brother got up from the table the other man did also.

'He's probably just another...' Her mind started.

As she caught herself staring, and knowing it was rude she smiled.

"Hello."

"Hello."

Rhys looked between the two. He smiled inwardly at himself.

'What is he up to know?' she thought.

"Rhinoa I would like to introduce you to the High Warden, Captain Boromir."

"Hello Rhinoa, I've heard much about you."

"I..." her words were cut off by the tolling of the bell. It startled her. She looked quickly towards her brother then silently grinned to herself.

"Rhys you're late."

He looked shocked as did Boromir, but the shock was replaced by a grin from each.

"If your brother's late then so am I it seems."

She couldn't help but grin.

"So it would seem."

As the two men left Katherine could not help but wonder about the man in the mask again...and Boromir.

A few minutes before dusk Katherine went out and sat by the back door. No one used this door expect her so she usually came here for the quiet. Her thoughts often drifted back to the brief flashes of people she had known when she had met Rhys. It may be impossible to remember all of them, but one stood out. The man in the mask.

Out of all the faces the mask stood out the most. He seemed so famailiar...yet so remote. It seemed as if the man would come out of her dreams. And then there was the High Warden, he seemed familiar too, but where had she seen him? The sun was setting, the bell would be ringing soon to signel the change in guards. Katherine went back inside to start cooking. As she shut the door, the front door opened.

"Kat?"

She walked out into the front hall.

"What Rhys?"

He grinned masheviously.

"Rhys...what are you planning..."

"It's already been planned."

Kat took one step backward.

Rhys lost his grin.

"What? It's nothing bad I promise."

Kat was quiet. After a few more minutes she finally gave in.

"All right. Where are we going?"

"Don't you trust me?" He grinned. "I'll tell you when we get there. Come on."

As they left the house Katherine couldn't help but feel uneasy.


	5. Belafalas, and Preparing for the Mask

Belfalas, and Preparing for a Mask

She, her brother, and around twenty other people had been riding for around three or four days already with _still _no sign of the city.

'If I don't get off this horse soon I'll kill someone!' she thought angrily.

She looked over at her brother. He was enjoying this. He had _planned _this! If they ever got to their destination she promised herself to…

"We're there."

She looked up, her thoughts broken.

"Katherine, we're here."

She looked from Rhys to the city in front of her.

'Of course!' She mentally kicked herself.

Belfalas!

Every year there was a maskquarde in the port city. Riding into the city they were greeted by many people. She rode with her brother up to a small house close to the river.

"Who lives here?"

"You'll see."

She was not sure weather to not to trust him. As they led their horses over to the door her brother knocked. From inside she could hear the unmistakable sound of people running, Two at the most. As the door swong open Katherine couldn't help but laugh.

"Rhys if you _ever_ scare me like that again, I'll make sure to drug you!"

"Kat! It's so good to see you again!"

The girl quickly caught Katherine in a tight hug, while her companion stood solemn in the doorway.

"Lady Katherine."

She grinned.

"Hello Rose," she held back the exictided girl. Looking over at the door she saw Rose's companion. "Briar?"

He stepped out of the doorway, a little more composed than how Rose had come.

"Oh stop trying to act so composed Briar! You're just as glad to see her as I am!"

"Why don't we go inside. I'm sure our friends are both weary." He glanced at Rhys.

He turned and went back inside followed closely by Rhys. Tieing the reins of her horse to the post next to her brothers Katherine followed Rose inside. Things had changed since Katherine had last been here. Going in the small living room she saw the two men silently whispering to each other. Walking towards Rose she silently questioned with her eyes. Rose just shrugged.

"Now that we are all here we can begin the preparations for the festival."

Again Katherine had to hide her shock.

'Of course, the Festival of Masks!' She thought remembering.

She had heard of it before, in the tavern where she had worked. It was a festival in which people would gather together and dress up wearing masks. She had always wanted to come to one.

'Well, at least I got my chance.'

As she entered the room the two men went quiet. She looked at them, curiosty in her eyes. Rose looked between her three friends, trying hard not to laugh.

"Alright you two, keep your secrets. But I can assure you they will be found out later."

"Maybe later, but not know."

She looked at Briar.

"Is there any possible way you can say something with_out_ confusing other people?"

He gave her a sly look before answering.

"No."

"Anyone up for a good meal? I can't be the only one that's hungry."

"Count me in."

"And me."

"Hey!" The three looked at Rhys. "What about _me_?"

Rose looked at Kat who smirked.

"Oh, I don't know…fine…alright, all hands to the kitchen!"


	6. The Festival of Masks

**Hey look! I found it...finally...Chapter Six!!!! Hey thanks lauremacil for your last review. and to the rest of my wonderful, excellent, gracious...::rambles on doteting on the reviewers:: ......ummm...anywho! On to Chapter Six!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Since the festival started at midnight that night Katherine decided to get some rest before having to stay up all night.

Entering into the room Rose had shown her earlier, Katherine went over to the window and opened it. It was a perfect night for the beginning of the Festival of Masks. Walking back into the room, Kat looked at the pale blue dress and dark green mask she would be wearing in just a few hours. It excited her. She thought of the man in the golden mask and her heart sped up a notch. What if her were here tonight! She fell asleep, dreaming of meeting the man.

"Katherine! Wake up! It's time!"

Sitting up Katherine gently rubbed the back of her head, not knowing why she felt so sore. Getting up off her bed she quickly washed her face then proceeded to put on the pale dress. Once it was in place she fitted the mask.

"Katherine, come on!"

She suddenly found herself being pulled out the door by Rose, who was wearing a light red dress with a white mask.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Stop dragging me!"

She half laughed the words and half shouted them. When they were in the hallway Kat saw her brother and Briar waiting for the two friends. Rhys held a look of annoyance while Briar held his ever famous serious face.

"Are we finally ready?"

Kat looked up at her brother.

"I guess so."

She looked over at Rose.

"Are we ready Rose?"

Rose looked back to Kat.

"I suppose so. Let's go!"

As the four friends made their way out of the small house they were greeted by many other people. They walked forward with the crowd, Katherine remembered the strange dream of the man in the mask and wondered if this is where she would meet him.It would be a night filled with friends, singing, dancing, drinking, and good company. As they entered into the square the four friends saw that fireworks were already flaring in the sky. This would be a night to remember. As the four made their way over to one of the taverns Katherine suddnely broke off from the other three. Rose, noticing her friends absence, followed her. Feeling someone touch her shoulder Kat turned around.

"Rose, I've left something back at the house. I'll be back soon."

This was the only way she could guarentee a few moments of peace and quietness.

"Alright!" Rose fished for something in her pocket, pulling out a key she gave it to her friend. "Here, this is for the back door."

"Thanks Rose. Be back soon!"

Rose only nodded, for she had grabbed Briar and was quickly running toward where Rhys was on the opposite side of the tavern.

Katherine watched them for just a moment and then turned and hurried back the way she had come. They had been out for at least four hours so far, and the night was still young.

Instead of takeing the main street Katherine decided to go back by the alleys and side streets. On the main road there were still a lot of people and Katherine did not really want to be seen at the particular moment. Her thoughts wondered yet again back to the man in the gold mask and who he was. The man intruiged her, he seemed so mysterious, and yet…there was something famailiar about him. It was almost as if he were a best friend or a brother, but he wasn't…he seemed to be more. She didn't know the man was in front of her until she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

She trailed off as she got a good look at his face…or at least the mask he was wearing.

The _golden_ mask he was wearing.

"There is no need to apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

She saw him grin, and couldn't help it when she smiled also.

There was something about him. As she found herself staring Katherine suddenly looked away.

"Would you like to accompany me?"

She looked back at him.

The way he looked at her, even behind the mask, it made her feel better, somehow.

"Yes. I would gladly accompany you."

Taking his offered arm Katherine and the stranger in the golden mask walked back into the crowed streets and overcrowed square.

For the first time Katherine thought she could really enjoy herself without worring about anything.

* * *

He watched the two walk into the square and quickly lost sight of both the girl, and the annoying man who had just intefered. He would have to wait for another opportune moment, for this one was gone.

**Did ye like it? ::sits eagerly on the edge of her seat:: Please review, and tell you friends about me. **


	7. The Festival of Masks Part 2

**Hello to all my faithful reviewers, I'm back!**

**Please forgive me for not posting sooner as I have had a hard time wording this, and, alas to say, I'm _still_ haveing a hard time writing this. It helps to hear from all of you, even if you just post to criticise. The bad comments will be accepted with open arms. I will try to post more...as long as you continue to review I will try my best to continue this story, if not then I may be forced to remove it.**

**No one from LotR belongs to me. The only characters in this story that do NOT belong to Tolkien are Rose, Briar, Rhys, Katherine, and possibly the Golden Masked Man; all of whom own themselves.**

**Enough of my blabbering, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Seven **The Festival of Masks Part 2**

"Rose, where did Katherine go?"

Rose looked up from her drink towards Rhys and hid a grin. He looked slightly dishealved.

"She went to….."

She trailed off as, behind Rhys she saw Katherine walking through the square with…a man in a golden mask.

The man seemed familiar, yet Rose couldn't place where she had…._had_ she seen him before?

"Yes?"

She looked back at Rhys, hiding a sheepish grin.

"She went to find a friend for me, and then when they got back wewere all going to go and…"

She trailed off as a loud explosion sounded froma nearbybuilding, making her glance up sharply.

"What was that?"

Rhys looked at Rose, and then began walking off in the general direction of the explosion.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it can't be good."

Rose got up and quickly followed Rhys, thenbacktracked towards the house she owned with Briar, hoping to find Katherine there. She didn't even get halfway up the street beforesomething came back to her mind.

"Rhys where did Briar go?"

The ranger didn't stop running, but still replied, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"He went back to the house a few minutes ago to see if Katherine would be there."

_'Oh, great!'_ Rose thought running behind Ryhs. _'If he gets there and sees no Katherine around...'_

If Briar went back and saw no Katherine, then there would be some trouble, a _lot_ of trouble.

* * *

As they walked into the crowd Katherine and the strange man in the golden mask enjoyed each other's company. There was no need to hurry anywhere and….. 

A loud explosion went off in a near by building and Katherine stopped walking, startled by the sound. The building they had just passed was in flames. Another was quickly catching the spreading flames, passing it from house to house.

"Quickly, follow me."

The man in the mask quickly took her by the hand and began leading her through the now burning city. Without knowing why she was suddenly following this complete stranger, Katherine had no room to argue as red-hooded figure began running alongside them. She was reminded of teh men from the inn back and let out a small sign. Holding back a gasp of shock and surprise she quickly looked forward to see the nearest exit cut off by a particular brutish figure..._dressed in a dark red cloak_.

"Going somewhere?"

The man in the mask stopped and Katherine came to a close stop behind him. She glanced between the two and wondered what the man in the mask would do, considering that there were more men slowly surrounding them. Wisely holding back her remarks she listened for the sound of anyone else coming, besides the ever-coming red-hoods.

"Stay behind me Katherine," the masked man silently whispered.

"How do you know my name?" She gasped out the question.

The girl saw a faint smile appear behind the golden mask.

"Don't worry, you're safe, I won't let them harm you."

He caught her eye and she almost smiled.

"Hand over the girl."

Katherine saw the masked man's left hand reaching under his cloak and thought she caught a faint glint of a hilt. Her thoughts went to the dream she had had earlier that very evening and her eyes widened slightly.

"You can have her after I am lying dead on the street," the masked man spoke calmly.

Katherine gave him a look of horror at the words, but he appeared not to notice, he continued to leave his gaze upon the man in front of them; the first actual threat.

The man in front of them laughed lightly, then drew out a large sword. Behind them Katherine could hear other swords being drawn and held her breath. Turning her attention back to the man in front of them she slowly glanced form the menacing advancing figure back to the man in the golden mask, then back to the man.

"So be it."

* * *

**Please review, and pass the word along.**


End file.
